Love Comes Along With Life
by XxXBeautyXxX
Summary: Kristen Bell is going to Scotland to visit with her family for vacation. Along the trip she meets the Sackville-baggs. Is there more to her and Gregory? Read and find out.
1. Under A Full Moon

Scotland, out of all the places my mom decides to send me, it is Scotland. My Aunt and Uncle live in Scotland with my little cousin. My name is Kristen Bell. I am 15 years old. I am an only child with a single mom. My dad walked out on us when I was 5. All I remember is trying to run after my dad while I have tears streaming down my face in the rain. I can still see his black Mercedes.

Enough with the sob stories, my mom is dropping me off right now. She kisses my forehead and says 'I love you' and 'be good'. I boarded the plane. I love to fly on planes, mainly the looking out the window part and seeing the clouds and what not. My eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep.

(Plane lands in Scotland)

"Kristen! Kristen, over here!" yelled my Uncle followed by my Aunt and cousin.

"Uncle Bob!" I said and hugged him and then my Aunt and my cousin. We walked to their vehicle and drove off after we loaded all of my suitcases.

Twenty minutes later I realized they like in the middle of nowhere, nothing but grass and cow farms. Then I saw their home. It is HUGE. So huge that it is practically a CASTLE. Actually I think it is a castle.

We pull up in their driveway. I get out, grab my suitcases and walk inside. Tony shows me my room. It's down the hall from his room. The room was plain. Just nothing but white and black furniture, and a vanity mirror. I look at myself in it. Red hair, light colored skin, freckles, green eyes, nice fit body. I don't know what people see in me. I set my stuff down and walked out onto my balcany, the only good thing about my room. It was a full moon out. I always loved to be under a full moon and look up at the stars. I walked inside and locked the doors to the balcany. I told everybody goodnight, and went to bed feeling like someone was watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like the begining. This is my first story so comment on if its ok for the moment :). Leave comments!<strong>


	2. Getting Used To Things

I woke up in the morning with a killer headache. I went downstairs to get some pain medicine. Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. They were all already dressed and spoofed up. I, on the other hand had a black spaghetti strap top and tie die colored shorts. My hair was in messy long braids.

"Good morning Kristen." Aunt Dottie said to me. "We never thought you would wake up. There is eggs, bacon, biscuits, fruit, you name it kiddo and we have it." She said with a smile. I sat down while she is bringing me a plate and a glass of milk. I said thanks and she walked off.

"So Kristen what do you plan on doing here since it's your first day in Scotland?" Uncle Bob asked.

"Um I was gonna unpack, and look around town and the house too. This place is HUGE." I said and they all laughed. I started eating my breakfast.

"Hey Kristen is it okay if I call you Kris? Your name is hard for me to say." Tony said. I smiled and nodded at him. I finished eating and went upstairs to unpack. During the time I put on some music. The first song that came on was Champion Sound by Fat Boy Slim and more music to dance to. I unpacked my clothes and had my suitcases spread out everywhere.

"Aunt Dottie! Where can I put my suitcases?" I yelled down to her from my room.

"Put them in the cellar!" she yelled back. I yelled my thanks and brought them to the cellar. After that I went upstairs and put on a black bikini, with jeans shorts, and a Tokio Hotel tee shirt with converse. I told Aunt Dottie I would look around town. She said that was fine, then I left. It was nice and sunny with a breeze. I smiled and thought, I could get use to this.


	3. Meeting Tony's Friends

After taking that long walk, I got back to their house around 7p.m. Tony was watching a movie and Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie were getting ready for a party. They asked me to babysit Tony, which is no problem for me. I have watched 10 kids at once, no biggie.

"Kris, there is an invite for you. It's from Tom McCashton, one of Lord McCashtons grandsons. It's a masquerade party." Aunt Dottie told me excitedly. I smiled. It could be kind of fun.

"Yeah, I might go." I said. She smiled excited for me. Thirty minutes later they left. I sat on the couch next to Tony.

"So kiddo it's just you and me." I said.

"Yup, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I was thinking of making a batch of brownies." I said and he smiled up at me. I laughed, got up, went to the kitchen to start making the brownies. In the mean time they were cooking I put music on and read my favorite book of all times, Scribbler of Dreams. It's like a now day version of Romeo and Juliet. Tony came around with two little kids. I looked at him funny.

"Who's this? I didn't know you were supposed to be having friends over." I said to him.

"We weren't. They just stopped by." He said pointing to the boy and girl.

"Are you gonna introduce me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"That's Anna and Rudolph. Gregory should be here somewhere." his voice trailing off. Anna curtsied and Rudolph sort of bowed. I nodded. All of a sudden a tall dude came from behind Tony.

He looked about my age. He wore black all over, black clothes, black boots, black hair-kind of like a spiky Mohawk with colored tips, pale skin. He looked pretty cute, if he weren't glaring at me.

"Were gonna go play." Tony said feeling the tension and they all ran off, except for Gregory. I heard the timer go off for the brownies. I turned got oven mitts and took the brownies out.

I turned back around and Gregory was right behind me. He was so close I could see every detail of him. From his dark colored eyes to the mud on his shoes. I jumped in surprise and nearly dropped the tray. I moved around him and set it on the counter.

I went to go to the drawer with the knife's to cut it but Gregory was right there, still way to close. I stared at him.

"Do you have an issue or something? I would like my personal space." I snapped at him. He just glared even harder. I went to walk around him but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

We looked at each other for a split second and the next I was pinned up against the wall. He held me to it and I couldn't squirm free. He stared at me. I stared back. He opened his mouth. Fangs, was all I could think of at the moment. Why did he have fangs? Was he a vampire for crying out loud?

His mouth opened wide and bent over to bite me. I froze in panic. What was I to do? I was scared.


	4. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

He leaned in to bite while putting his left hand on my chest/throat. I said my last prayer in my head, just as his teeth bumped against my neck. They were sharp like razor blades. I closed my eyes, a tear escaping the corner of my left eye.

"Gregory NO!" shouted someone. I opened my eyes to see Rudolph, Anna, and Tony. Rudolph was the one who shouted. Tony seemed frightened. Gregory hesitated and slowly backed up. He was still close and his hand was still on me.

He looked me dead in the eyes. I couldn't read his expressions, they were changing too fast.

"Why shouldn't I?" he looked at Rudolph and back at me.

"Why is she so important to you?" Rudolph asked

"Who said she was important to me?" Gregory shot back.

"If she wasn't, then why are you trying to feed off of her? Or why are you trying to kill her? She hasn't done anything to you, has she?" Rudolph said calmly with a hint of curiosity. Gregory released me. He looked at everyone and stormed out. I collapsed on the floor silently weeping. Everyone looked at me. Tony went to walk towards me; I stopped him and asked to be alone. They all left.

I picked myself up. I brought myself to look in the kitchen mirror. I looked at my neck where he put his teeth up against my neck. There, were it was, a pair of red scratches from when he looked up. I went upstairs.

I went to go to apologize to Tony and his friends. I opened his door. I walked in and no one was in there. There was a note on his bed. It said he was at the graveyard with Rudolph. What the heck, a GRAVEYARD? I ran out of the house. I knew where the graveyard is. It's down the road. I passed it on my walk. I ran as fast as I could.

I came upon the graveyard and heard screams. I ran faster. I saw a huge red rusted truck with gadgets all over it. A huge man with a glowing cross was pointing it at Anna and her family I'm guessing. I ran up to them, I saw the dude head towards tony.

"TONY!" I screamed and ran faster. The man turned around just in time my right hand hit his jaw. He looked at me now. "Run Tony!" I yelled at him while I had the man's attention.

"You blood sucker." he said to me. I looked at him funny. I hit him again, and then kneed him in the gut. I stunned him enough to run. I got about five feet before he caught up to me.

He grabbed my long hair and pulled me back. I screamed in agony. He chunked me on the ground and kicked me over and over. I lost my breath to scream. He picked me back up by my hair and looked me in my eye.

"Do you know what you just got yourself into, blood sucker?" he asked me. I looked at him and spit in his face he dropped me. I fell into a deep whole. Someone caught me. I looked up, shocked.

It was Gregory, who caught me. I looked up at him. He looked gentler this time but still stern. He set me down to walk but I staggered. He chuckled and picked me back up. The last thing I saw before fainting was his small smile.


	5. Creativity and Suprises

I woke up the next morning at 9 a.m. There was $40 dollars on my bedside table. I was in the same clothes as last night. I got up and stretched. I went downstairs.

"Hey kiddo, thanks for watching Tony last night." Aunt Dottie told me as she saw me walk in to the kitchen.

"Oh uh no problem, is that money on my nightstand for watching Tony?" I asked. She nodded.

"So just curious, what are you gonna do with the money?" she asked me. I thought about it.

"Um, I was thinking about painting my room since its, well bland." I said she chuckled at me. Then she stopped.

"Honey, what happened to your neck?" she said grabbing my chin and moving my hair aside to examine it. I couldn't tell her, could I? No I couldn't.

"I must have scratched myself while sleeping." I said. She looked less concerned.

"So when can I get the paint? If it is ok that I can paint my room." I told her.

"Of course it is ok. We can go right now." she said with a smile. I went upstairs brushed my long wavy red hair and put on different clothes and headed downstairs. We went in her SUV and left to the paint store. I got my paint and headed back.

I took all my paint upstairs and any other things we bought. I moved my furniture to the middle of the room and covered it with a cover. I put on a white tank top and knee high sweats. I started painting.

(Hours later)

I finished my room. I put my furniture back when I was done. I smiled at the results. I painted the walls black and white stripes, the roof black, and the lining boards on the roof and floor silver. Then I splatter painted all over the walls with bright yet a hint of dark blue, oranges, reds, lime greens, bright vibrant purples, and yellow all over the wall but to where you can see the black and white still. On the roof I put random patches of those colors as if I was testing the color in different directions. My furniture was now silver with black and the same colors all over. My clothes were filthy with color and I would wear them proudly.

It was 10:30 p.m. now. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I saw everyone watching a movie. I smiled as a strand of hair fell out of my messy bun on top of my head.

"You guys, come see my room." I smiled and they paused the movie and got up. They followed me up to my room. As I opened my door they all gasped.

"Kris I love it!" said my Uncle Bob as he patted my shoulder. I smiled again as Tony and Aunt Dottie nodded in agreement. They went to leave a few seconds later.

"Tony can you wait a moment; I need to speak to you." I said. He stopped and hunched as if trying to avoid this all day long. He turned around.

"Yes?" He said weekly. I closed the door.

"Is Rudolph and them...you know….vampires?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Ok how long have you known them?" I asked.

"Since we moved here," he said and stopped and stared behind me. I turned around. It was Gregory standing in my balcony door. He looked at me.

"How did you," He cut me off.

"I'm a vampire, what do you expect. But it's true. I am a vampire." he said. By this time Tony ran out the door. Now it is just me and Gregory.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

I stood there, waiting for something to happen. He just stood there, his eyes unreadable. I wondered what he wanted, or what he was thinking.

"What do you want Gregory, to attack me again?" I asked. He stood there as if thinking to say something.

"I came to say sorry." He said. I slowly nodded and crossed my arms and leaned to a side.

"So why did you attack me?" I asked. He opened his mouth and hesitated.

"You would think I would be crazy." he said. I stared at him. I sighed.

"No, I wouldn't. Tell me, I want to know." I said.

He took a step closer and I took a step back. It went on until I couldn't go anywhere because I was up against the wall. He was two feet away from me now. He tilted head, as if to inspect the damage he had done. He raised his hand to touch it, and hesitated. He looked at me for my permission. I looked sideways so he could see. He went to touch it. He gently traced the marks. I shivered, his fingers were cold. He removed his hand, and turned around to leave. He got as far as the balcony opening before I stopped him.

"Tell me, Gregory." I demanded. He stopped and slowly turned to look at me. His eyes were gentle and sad.

"Do you think vampires can dream?" he asked me. I was taken aback by this question. I thought about it.

"Um, I don't know. I never thought about it." I answered. He nodded.

"I haven't dreamt since I was turned. Then, out of nowhere, I started to dream recently." he said not looking at me and then he looked me dead in the eyes. "I dreamt about you, Kristen." I stood still shocked.

"I didn't know what to think about it. Then yesterday I heard your voice just like in my dream. I came around the corner and saw you." he slightly chuckled. "I thought you were my own personal demon to haunt me for the things I have done. So I attacked. I then realized you were just a human after my brother stopped me. I felt horrible so I fled." He said. I slowly nodded taking it all in.

"What about now? What do you think of me now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet." he said. Without warning he turned and flew out of the balcony window. I stood there for a moment and ran out onto the balcony. I looked for him but couldn't find him. I stood there for a while enjoying the breeze and the stars up in the sky. I walked in my room and shut the balcony door, and without thinking I didn't lock it.

I went to bed at 1 in the morning and woke up and hour and thirty minutes later seeing a shadow looking at me from my bed. I sat up and got a closer look. It was Gregory. I stared at him and then at what I was wearing. It was an above the belly white tank top with my hot pink bra and black mini shorts. I pulled the covers up because I was cold and didn't want him seeing anything.

"Gregory what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Rookery's out hunting us. I had nowhere to go. Rudolph and Anna are in Tony's room. I just came here." He said. I got up and realized he looked weak.

"Gregory are you okay? You look horrible." I said touching his cheek. He flinched at my touch.

"No I haven't fed in days." he said looking away from me and moving back. I realized I must be appetizing to him. I thought about something.

"Gregory, feed on me. But don't take too much." I said walking to him. He looked mortified.

"No, I couldn't do that! Not to you! I already tried to kill you!" He said.

"Gregory, do it." I said. He looked at me uncertain then he lunged forward causing us to tumble and the wall catching us. My back was against the wall. He had his hand on the base of my neck again. He looked at me as if I was certain and I nodded. I moved my head aside to where my neck was showing. He looked at the damage he had already caused. He squinted and then leaned in for the bite. We were so close I could feel his body up against mine. It hurt at first then it went numb. A few minutes later he backed up. I went to collapse and he caught me. He set me on my bed and covered me up. He looked at me seeing if he drank too much. I looked at him and slightly smiled.

"I'm fine, just exhausted that's all. You can stay in my closet if you want." I said.

"Okay, you need to sleep. Night Kris." he said using my nickname. I smiled at it rolled over and fell asleep.


	7. A Funny Feeling

I woke up at 8 a.m. just recalling what happened last night. I smiled to myself and reached up to where he bit me. I gasped and sat up in my bed. THERE WAS NOTHING THERE! I mean not even those scratches. I got up and ran to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. WHAT IS GOING ON! I walked fast to my closet and knocked on it, over and over.

"What?" I heard a muffled voice in my closet.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked him. I didn't hear a reply so I shut the blinds and curtains really tight so where no sunlight was in my room.

"Come out of there and look at me!" I told him and knocking on the door again. The door slowly opened and he crept out. He looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"The bite, it's gone." I said. He looked at me strangely.

"That's impossible. I have never seen that!" He said brushing apart my hair to see it for himself. He couldn't even speak he was so shocked.

"So you don't know what it means?" I asked. He shook his head no and looked at me. I got butterflies in my stomach all of the sudden. My cheeks got hot, I knew I was blushing. I looked away. I peeked up at him through my side bangs. I saw a slight smile on his face.

"Um you should go to sleep. Since this is like night for you." I slightly laughed. His smile grew wider.

"Yeah, good night, well day for you." he said and leaned in and hesitated. He drew back and went into my closet. I slowly breathed to myself. I went downstairs.

"You know that ball invite I told you about?" Aunt Dottie asked me as soon as she saw me. I nodded. "Well I reread it and its tonight. So I went out last night and got you the perfect dress. Follow me." she said excitedly. I followed her. She opened her bedroom door and I saw it and fell in love immediately.

"Oh my god. Aunt Dottie!" I said and went to hug her. She laughed at me. I ran over to it. I touched the fabric. It felt so smooth in my hands. God, I love silk. It was emerald green. It would fit from shoulder to shoulder and curve, it wouldn't go up to my neck. At the end of the sleeves they would poof out with creamy white lace. At my hips it would go down to a v-shape. Below the v-shape, it flowed out. There was a creamy white trimming around the top, waist, and bottom only because it helped sort of supported the flow of the bottom. On the back it had cross stitching in the back, about 5 in apart with that creamy white in the middle of it, light brown laces. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The mask was a creamy white. It would only cover my eyes, and had a stick off to the side for me to hold.

"Aunt Dottie it's beautiful!" I said. She looked at me with a smile.

"It used to be mine. Now it's yours." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Could you do my hair?" I asked. She smiled wider.

"I would be glad to." She said and with that I carefully took the dress and mask into my room and tried it on. It fit perfectly. I loved how it accented every bit of my body. Aunt Dottie came in my room and couldn't even speak. She had makeup and hair products with her.

"She came over and brushed my hair and started to curl it, but not my side bangs. After she curled it she put it up in I'm guessing some type of bun, but it was loose enough to where some curls fell out and looked wonderful. She got a clear lip gloss, a light colored blush and foggy eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara and I was done. It was time for the ball. I could hear Tony down stairs with Rudolph and Anna. My heart skipped a beat what if Gregory was here.

"Do you have shoes?" she asked. I thought about it and went to my closet. Gregory must have left sometime earlier.

"Yeah I have these wrinkly light brown boots that bend at the top." I said and she smiled and nodded in approval. I put them on as she left my room. I grabbed my mask and looked at myself in the mirror. I have never seen myself this dressed up before. I walked out of my bedroom and went down the stairs.

I got to the bottom of the steps and everyone was waiting for me. They all gasped when the saw me.

"You look amazing!" said Anna bewildered.

"Kris you look great." said Uncle Bob. All Tony and Rudolph could do was nod. I didn't see Gregory.

"You look very Beautiful tonight Kris." I turned around. Gregory was leaning against the wall smiling at me. I smiled back and started to blush. His smile got wider. Everyone saw that.

"So who is going to drop me off?" I asked. Aunt Dottie was taking me. Before I walked out the door I looked at everyone. The last person I looked at was Gregory. He was still leaning against the wall but looked upset now, kind of angry to. I walked out the door, got in the vehicle and left for the ball.


	8. Just A Little Closer

We came up to the McCashtons place. It was bigger than Uncle Bob's. We said goodbye and walked up the stairs to the front door. There were gentlemen dressed up like guards or door openers would do in England. They opened the door for me. There were a lot of people dancing. There was a dude to my left with a pen and paper. He asked me for my name and I told him.

"Kristen Bell has arrived!" he announced and everyone looked at me. Even the band stopped. The boys looked at me like I was their new angel in the light and the girls envied me. I could tell by their posture. Squinty eyes, hip to a side, mouth shut tight, yup I could tell. A boy walked up to me.

"I thought you wouldn't show." he said. I looked at him confused. He took of his mask. I saw his dirty blonde hair and his grayish green eyes. I nodded.

"You must be Tom McCashton." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am. Do you want to dance?" he asked me I thought about it and nodded. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. After an hour or so he asked me if I would like a drink. I nodded and I heard something. It was a voice and very clear in my head. I ignored it but then I couldn't because it was so loud. It sounded like a male. Wait it sounded like….Gregory! I gasped at the discovery. Three girls walked up to me. They looked mad as hell.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You don't belong here." the one in the middle said. She had curly blonde hair and brown eyes. I looked at her.

"Let me guess. Your mad at me because I have 'stolen' your date and ruined your perfect night." I said. She glared at me even harder. I smiled. The voice in my head laughed.

"Why don't you leave? Nobody here likes you." she said harshly and her two friends nodded. I smiled wider.

"Tom does. But that's okay, he's not my type. See you around." I said and with that I left them mouths hanging wide. I smiled and walked outside. Uncle Bob was there to pick me up already.

"Hey Kris I just remembered we had to go out again tonight and was wondering," I cut him off.

"If I could watch Tony, no problem." I said and we both smiled. We got back to the house and Tony was playing with Rudolph and Anna still. I didn't know where Gregory is. I went up to my room and Anna followed me.

"Hey, why aren't you playing with Tony?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Tony and Rudolph were running from me. It's not fun." she said messing with her hair. I smiled at her.

"Anna if you unzip the back of my dress. I will do your hair and I think I have an old dress here that I use to wear when I was your age." I said and she lightened up. She unzipped me and I got dressed in a black spaghetti strap top and ended just a little over my belly, a red bra that matched my tie die shorts that hung on my hips. She looked at me and saw my piercing and looked at me confused.

"What is that?" she asked me. I smiled and laughed.

"That is a belly piercing. You know how girls have their ears pierced?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Well you can have piercings anywhere on your body. See I have a belly ring, tongue ring, cartilage piercing, double piercings, and a hole on my nose and two holes on my lower lip just in case I do or don't want a piercing there at the moment." she looked at me like I was crazy as I was showing her and laughed.

"No wonder Gregory likes you." she said and I stopped laughing.

"Does he really like me?" I asked her. She nodded and there was nothing more said. I dug in my closet for my old red and pink dress that had long sleeves and v-necked slightly, had a ribbon around where your ribs would be, above the ribbon is white, and it flowed out in red and pink stripes under the ribbon. She gasped at the sight of it. I smiled at her reaction. I took her into my bathroom and brushed her hair. I took some stands from the top, pulled it to the back, and tied it. She gushed at herself when she looked in the mirror. She said thanks and went to show everyone. I walked downstairs. Rudolph had the same questions as Anna. I answered all of them as Gregory walked in the room. His eyes went wide.

"At first some of them hurt but then they stop after a while." I said. He looked me up and down. I blushed and smirked and went to go get a cherry coke. He was leaning on the counter behind the door so when I shut it I jumped in surprise.

"Hey." he said. I shook my head.

"Do you love to scare me to death?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I also love to make your cheeks go a shade of red." he said and smiled. "Kind of like yours are doing right now." he chuckled.

"Okay Mr. Wise Guy. Hey I have to ask you a question." I said slowly. He looked confused.

"Okay." he said.

"Could you hear my thoughts? Like tonight, I heard a voice in my head. It sounded a lot like yours." I said and he nodded.

"Yes I did hear a voice. It was yours. Hahaha the whole time I could hear you thinking 'I do not like him one bit. He should die and go to hell. Why is he trying to grab my butt and press me closer to him?'." he gave several examples and on the last one his voice got bitter. I stared at him in shock. He looked down and spotted my belly ring and smiled. I blushed as he looked up. His smile got wider.

We slowly got closer. His hands touched my hips and we slowly moved backwards to where I was pressing against the counter. My arms slowly ran up his arms and snaked around his neck. His body was so close to mine. I could feel his breath. Our lips touched barely. Then his lips locked with mine and I gladly locked back. It was like that for a minute or so before we were interrupted.

"Oh how romantic!" Anna said. We separated and looked at her.

"Hey Anna." we both said. She smiled and skipped off. We went into the living room to watch TV. The next thing we saw was Tony running away from Anna.

"Tony darling!" Anna would say and continue chasing Tony. Rudolph got up at one point and tried to help Tony. Gregory and I sat on the couch laughing our butts off.


	9. What Just Happened

-Gregory

Kris fell asleep around 4 in the morning on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and covered her so she wouldn't get cold. Humans are so fragile. I went to go find Anna and Rudolph. They were in Tony's room with a sleeping Tony. I told them we had to go before the sun came up. We flew out to the graveyard. When we got there I could barely see light coming up. I told them to go inside.

"Mom, why is it forbidden to bite humans?" I asked her. She was startled.

"Um well, you're supposed to only bite some kind of human or other vampire if you choose this person as a mate, even if it's accidentally. Once you bite this person you are connected in almost every way. You can feel her, hear her thoughts, if you two are away from each other for a long time you feel horrible and then you realize you can't possibly live without her. The only way that you are not connected is physically and that better not happen until you have been married." she said and walked off. I walked outside.

The sun wasn't up high enough to hurt me. This was the only time I could be out and there was sun. I thought about it. It made sense. I didn't choose her purposely. It just happened. I don't want to be already mated! I will not see her again. I can't! I stormed inside, ignoring what part of my mother said.

-Kristen

I woke up at 8:30 because of the sun. I smiled to myself. I got up and went to my room. I closed my curtains and fell back asleep and dreamt of Gregory. When I woke up the second time it was 12:00. I went downstairs after putting my hair up in a pony tail. Aunt Dottie was sipping her tea. Tony and Uncle Bob went golfing. I sat and sipped some tea with her.

"Tom McCashton called earlier." she told me.

"What did he want?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me confused.

"I thought you liked him. That's what he said over the phone anyways." she said.

"Hahaha him? Never in a billion years." I said. She looked at me even more confused. "Tom would make move's on me or touch my butt." I said. She nodded now understanding.

"So is there anybody that has your eye?" she asked having a knowing look.

"Let me guess, Tony told you about Gregory." I said she nodded. "Well I don't know about him. Yeah he is good looking and all. I mean to me very good looking, but I don't really know if he does like me or not. But there is something between us." I started to blush. She smiled at me.

"Did he kiss you?" she asked me getting excited. I blushed harder.

"Yeah, last night." I said.

"Oh I see. What was it like for you?" she asked. I stopped and thought about it while a wide smile came across my lips.

"It was amazing. It felt like we just fit, you know? Like that was what it was meant to be." I said.

"It sounds like you're in love. That's what it is like for Uncle Bob and I." she said smiling. I smiled with her. I eventually got up and went upstairs. I brushed my strait long hair, and left my bangs out and kind of curved them. I put on cut off jean shorts and a tight black kind of see through t-shirt with angel wings on the back. I put on a rainbow neon tank top under it and put on my converse. I went for a walk. I was going to find Gregory. On the way Rookery stopped me.

"You, I know you. You were with those blood sucking vampires!" he said. I went to run but he grabbed a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He chuckled.

"No, but I will make a deal with you. I saw you with the oldest boy. He likes you don't he? Hahaha, if you give me the Amulet of Attamon, I won't hurt the family and mainly, your little boyfriend." he told me.

"No, no I won't." I said starting to get tired of this guy.

"Oh yes you will and if you don't I will also come after your family." he said then I got upset.

"Fine." I said and he let me go and dropped me. He left. I have to warn them. I have to say something. I ran to the graveyard.

"Gregory? Anna? Rudolph?" I said as I went into their little hideout. There was no sign of them. I kept walking until I heard a growl from behind me. I turned to see Gregory.

"Gregory, is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked mad.

"Nothing that concerns you, human." he said coldly. Why is he treating me like this?

"Gregory, why are you being so mean to me?" I asked him.

"Why do you think? You're a pathetic human and I am a vampire." he said. I started to get mad and got in his face. I started to push him which made him even madder.

"Well then. I see. I came here to warn you about Rookery, but I see you have everything handled Mr. I-think-I'm-To-Cool-For-Humans." On that last push he grabbed my wrists and turned me around to where I was the one against the wall. His brow furrowed.

"What about Rookery?" he asked me. I glared at him debating if I should tell him. I titled my head to the side.

"When I was on my way here he stopped me. He told me if I gave him the amulet he wouldn't hurt your family, my family, and you." I said looking away. He softened up and let go of me. I looked up at him confused. He looked up.

"Get out of here, Kristen. GET OUT NOW!" he roared at me. I looked at him angrily. I started to feel tears and a huge lump in my throat. I shook my head and ran out leaving him watching me leave. I stepped out in the sunlight, really crying now. Wiped my tears away and ran home.


	10. Are You Kidding Me

That no good…..UGH I am so mad I can't even finish my sentences. I am so confused. He kisses me and then basically tells me I am nothing to him. I'm just a plain silly human, whatever. I slammed the front door. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob looked at me curiously. I went running up the stairs.

"Wait a minute! Kris what's wrong!" they shouted after me. Tears went down my face. I went up to my room and shut the door. I got in my pajamas, closed my blinds and door, and turned my iPod on loud. Someone knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I said.

"Kris we need to talk." Aunt Dottie said poking her head through the door. I shook my head looking at her. My pillow started to get wet.

"There's nothing to say." I said. She walked over slowly and sat down on my bed. She rubbed my arm.

"I have something to say." She said with a slight chuckle. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Someone hurt you and you shut yourself out from the world. I remember when my first boyfriend dumped me harshly and I did the same thing. But I still went to school and that's where I met your Uncle Bob. Everything turned out fine. I am sure everything will turn out fine for you." She said and left with the door closed.

The whole day and the next day I just lay in bed. I did nothing. I barely even ate. I just laid there. Moping I guess. Uncle Bob and Aunt Dottie would take turns bringing me food. They would ask me how I am and I would start crying again. By the end of the day my eyes were dry and I couldn't cry anymore. I actually got up for the first time. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I heard a soft nock.

"I'm busy. Go away!" I told whoever it is. I started feeling sick. I turned off the light and opened the curtains it was a starry night tonight. I sat down on my bed.

"Kris it's me. Can I come in?" Tony's little voice called to me. I chuckled slightly.

"Come in." I said to him. He cracked open the door and his little face peeked at me. He walked in and came to me wearing his cape. He came to my bed and I helped him up. He sat in my lap and I held him like a teddy bear.

"Kris, why are you upset? Is it because of Gregory?" he asked me. I sucked in a breath.

"Well Tony, we…" I couldn't even finish. He looked up at me.

"Well what? Did you get in a fight?" he asked me.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I said.

"Oh and uh, Rudolph and Anna want to see you." He said. I smiled.

"They can come and see me now." I told him. He looked towards the doors.

"You can come in!" he said and they walked in. I laughed. They sat on the bed too.

"Kris, oh my! Your hair!" Anna said. I smiled at her. It was in a messy bun with stands of hair falling out.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't been able to do it lately." I said. She nodded in understandment.

"Kris, would this be a bad time to mention Gregory and his family are staying the night in the basement?" Tony said cautiously. I looked at him.

"Uh…I guess." I said. My heart started to ache at the sound of his name. There was a knock at my door. Gregory stood in the doorway, looking down at the floor. I looked at him. His eyes lifted up and looked into mine.

"We better get going. Come on lets go play in Tony's room." Rudolph said and they all went running past Gregory. He took a hesitant step into my room. I got up off of my bed.

"Hey." He said. I stared at him. I started getting angry.

"After what you said to me all you can say is 'hey'?" I said approaching him he backed up against the now closed door.

"Yeah. Please control your anger. It's unbearable." He said wincing. I stopped a few feet away from him, confused.

"What do you mean control my anger?" I asked him. He looked at me with a sly smile.

"Well, I probably should have told you the other day. We vampires aren't really supposed to bite humans. See, you should only bite either human or vampire if you choose them as a mate, even if it is accidental. Once you've bitten this person you are connected in almost every way. You can feel this person, hear their thoughts, if they are apart from each other for a long time-for example 2 days- you start to feel horrible and then you realize you can't live without this person. And," he started to look down at the floor at this point, "the only way we aren't connected is physically." I looked away.

"You knew this the other day? Why didn't you tell me? Why were you angry with me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at me. I shouldn't have bitten you. I thought if we could be separated long enough everything will fade but it didn't."  
>He said.<p>

"So this is why I can hear your thoughts?" I asked him and he nodded. "And why I have been feeling sick?" He nodded some more. I took a step closer to him. He couldn't even move now he was that close to the wall. I was so close I could see his chest move with each breath he took. I could feel it too. I could feel his emotions swirl inside him. The excitement, the fear, the hope, and lust? No, it's love. Now he took a step towards me and I kept backing up until my balcony doors open and I was leaning against the balcony. He was the one close to me now.

"Kris, I should have never said that stuff to you. I am sorry, truly sorry. I can't live without you Kris." He said and put his arms slowly on my waist and pulled me closer. He looked in my eyes and my arms slowly rested on top of his forearms. He leaned his head down low enough to where his forehead was resting on my forehead. I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "Kris, I love you."

He spoke softly. He leaned his head down lower to where his lips brushed mine ever so softly. He leaned in further and kissed me. A tear escaped the corners of my eyes as I gently pushed him back. He looked at me as if he wasn't surprised but disappointed. I looked up at him his head was hung down low and then he looked up to me, his blood red eyes glistening in the moonlight. I started shaking my head.

"No Gregory. Not after what you did. I won't forgive you that easily." I said. He halfheartedly smiled at me and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"I understand." He said and with that turned around and trudged out the door. I turned and looked away from my bedroom door. I rested my elbows on the concrete balcony. I didn't care that my face was tear stricken. I just let the tears slowly run on my face freely. I don't remember moving from that spot, I guess I fell asleep and someone carried me in.


	11. Emotions

Emotions

I didn't know what to think or to feel. About Gregory, I mean. Ever since he just talked to me in my room I feel better. I don't feel sick anymore. Emotions swirled within me, anger, frustration, joy, happiness, love. I woke up with these thoughts in my head. I'm lying in my bed now. I got up and decided to brush my hair. I left it down and wavy. I put on appropriate clothing and went downstairs.

"Hey you're finally out." Aunt Dottie said softly and quickly went to hug me. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I am. Um, I smelt pancakes and wondered if there was any left?" I said and she quickly let go of me and went and grabbed me a plate full of pancakes and strawberries and some syrup. I smiled and thanked her. She also grabbed me a glass of milk and sat down beside me.

"So do you want to talk about what was bothering you?" she said cautiously. I nodded.

"Well there is this boy. And I really like him and now I know he feels the same about me after an argument we had over some things and now I think it'll be okay between us." I said softly smiling. She smiled back.

"Well I'm happy for you hun. So who is this boy?" she asked and her eyebrows rose. I laughed at her.

"Um, Rudolph's older brother." I said. She smiled.

"Oh so he's the tall, dark one that always hangs around when his siblings are here?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yup that's the one." I smiled and laughed. So did she.

"Well I'm off for the day and Bob took Tony out to play golf so you got the house to yourself kiddo." She smiled and left the table. A few minutes later she left the house all together. Hmmmm what should I do now, I thought.

How about you close all the curtains and I can come keep you company? Gregory's thought crept into my head. I smiled and did as he thought. After I finished I opened the basement door and went and sat on the couch waiting. I couldn't stand it any longer. I love him and I can't stand being far from him.

I saw him and stood up. He stopped and looked at me. A smile slowly appeared on his face.

"You feel that way about me, a monster?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I feel that way about you. Not a monster." I said and patted the seat next to me. His smile grew wider and walked over slowly.

"Kris, before the day goes on I just want to say…"I cut him off.

"You don't need to say it. I know it." He smiled.

"I'd rather say it. But I am truly sorry." He said while sitting down and embraced me in a hug. It lasted a few seconds and he let go of me. I smiled and so did he.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked and he nodded. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. I fell asleep at some point because I woke up to see Gregory looking down on me. Yup, I fell asleep in his lap. I sat up quickly.

"Sorry." I said softly. He chuckled.

"It's okay. Kris, I wanna take you somewhere." He said. I nodded and he picked me up and we flew off into the setting sun.


	12. I'm Not Ready For This

"Gregory, where are we going?" I asked him as we flew above empty pastures.

"We're here." He said as we landed on the cliff. We faced out to the sea. The sun was falling beneath the horizon. It was beautiful.

"Gregory, why are we here?" I looked back and asked him. He was hiding in the shadows. He slowly walked out.

"I need to make the call to the others. Could you please stand by that rock over there?" He asked and I went and sat on the rock.

He took pulled off a chain and started swinging it above his head. After a few minutes his parents flew in. This was the first time I've seen Gregory smile when at his dad. And this is the first time I've seen his dad smile ever. Anna flew in a few seconds later. Then the others came. They started to crowd around me and sniff me and play with my hair.

"Gregory!" I yelled. He came through and grabbed my waist and hissed. They all backed up. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob finally caught up to me. And then we spotted Tony with Rudolph just landing. Then things went downhill. Rookery came.

"NO! He has the medallion!" Fredrick roared. I am tired of this guy. Time to let the mean side out, I thought not letting Gregory hear.

I ran and jumped in the air and landed on the rope that he was also holding on to. He looked at me.

"You!" he gasped in recognition. I smirked and spit in his face and grabbed the medallion and put it in a place he should never reach for. But he did. I punched him in the face and kicked him where a guy should never be kicked. At this point he was mad. He grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground with him on top of me. Somebody pulled him off of me. I looked up to see a very angry Gregory. He was snarling, picked me up and carried me towards the side. Then Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob mad a few swings at him. I hopped out of his arms and walked toward Rookery while he was trying to balance on the edge of the cliff. I smiled a devilish smile and kicked him in the gut over the edge of the cliff.

"See you later!" I called after him. I went to go give Fredrick the medallion but I fell and it flew out of my hands and Tony caught it.

"TONY! You know what we want! Wish it!" Rudolph called as Gregory helped me up. Tony closed his eyes and held the medallion tight. A red mist started swarming vampires and they slowly disappeared. I realized Gregory was too. I looked back at him with panic in my eyes.

No, I thought.

It'll be fine. I love you, Gregory thought back.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on his soft lips. His hands wrapped around my waist tightly. Red mist surrounded us.

Bye my love, Gregory thought as he disappeared. I'm not ready for this. Tears ran freely down my face. I sunk to the ground. Uncle Bob picked me up and carried me to the car. I can't remember the ride home or Aunt Dottie stripping me out of my clothes and putting me in a bubble bath. I don't remember two moths going by since he disappeared. I just shut down and felt sick, all the time.


	13. Tears Of Joy

"Come on Kristen were going to town to the market." Aunt Dottie said while opening my curtains. I rolled away from the light. I haven't gone to town since he left. I haven't done anything since he left. Summer was almost over. Aunt Dottie sat on the bed beside me.

"Kris, you can't mope forever." She said rubbing my hair. A tear fell out of the corner of my eye.

"I can if I want to." I said bluntly. She smiled at my stubbornness.

"Now get up if you want to pick out your own clothes if you don't want me 2." she said and walked out the door. I rolled myself out of bed and went to turn my flat iron on and then walked to grab a black V-neck Tokio Hotel shirt on with my blue jean mini shorts with black converse. The one thing I love about my hair is if I straiten it, it stays strait and won't poof out. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs. Ever since that day every time they saw me, all they saw were my empty eyes and frown. They worried for me, I thought, I wish they didn't.

"I'm ready." I said. I walked out the door. They followed behind me. I got in the car and closed the door and looked out the window toward the cemetery where he used to be.

"Kris," Tony's little voice said, "I got this for you." I smiled at him as I took the apple from his hand.

"Thanks kiddo." I said and messed up his hair. He smiled and laughed. I smiled and took a bite while continuing to stare out the window.

We arrived a few minutes later. It was sunny out. I was super pale now; I semi-smiled at the warmth on my skin. I opened my eyes to see everyone smiling at me. I smiled back and turned away and looked over at the houses. My breath caught when I saw someone walking back behind a brick wall, someone with black spikey hair. I walked a little closer then I saw Tony running past me to the little boy and girl.

"Tony!" I yelled after him. He didn't turn around but started to whistle. The boy and girl smiled and I realized it was Anna and Rudolph. I lightly jogged forward and went into a fast walk when I saw their parents. Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were smiling when I turned back to them. I smiled back, but when I turned around I stopped doing everything. Breathing included.

There he was, black shirt, black jeans, black spikey hair, spikey bracelet. He was eating an apple. He saw me and cocked his head and looked confused.

Please remember me, I thought desperately.

Of course I do my love, he responded through my head. I smiled and jogged toward him as did he. We slowly walked toward each other when we were five feet away. His parents, Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bob were looking and smiling at us.

We finally reached each other and his hands lightly brushed my wrists. I looked him in those brown eyes that I love. I smiled and so did he. I laughed as a tear fell down my cheek. He wiped it away and frowned.

"What's wrong my love? Are you sad?" he asked me. I laughed at him.

"No, I'm fine. These are tears of joy. I'm just so glad your back." I said and hugged him around his neck. I buried my face and cried freely. He smoothed my hair and picked me up and walked me into the house their moving into and set me on the couch. He held me in his lap until I stopped crying. I wiped my eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It just all came out." I said looking up at him. I half-heartedly smiled. He did the same. I straddled his lap and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked him. He smiled and laughed. His muscled soft body shook. I smiled at him.

"So you cry your eyes out and now you're all happy and chirpy. It's funny, that night when I bit you, it's all still there. The thoughts, the feelings, the well everything." He said. I smiled back at him. I put my hands on the side of his head. He put his hands on my hips. Our foreheads touched.

"I love you, Kristen. I don't want to lose you again." He said and then kissed me with a soft gentle passion. It lasted a few seconds because everyone decided to walk in the house at that moment. Someone cleared there throat. We looked up startled.

"Are we interrupting something?" Aunt Dottie asked. Everyone had a huge smile on their face. The kids were chuckling. I looked back at Gregory who was looking at me. We smiled at each other.

"No, but you do know now that since he's back I'm gonna be over here a lot and he'll be over at our place a lot." I said smiling. He smiled back. At this point I am sitting on his lap with my arm around his neck. They all left and took a tour of the house and went back outside for some iced tea while the kids play tag.

"I love you to Gregory." I said. He smiled. We both got up and walked outside holding hands so we could lie underneath a shady tree that is easy to climb and laughed and talked until we had to go home.


End file.
